


Connection (It Crumbled Every Wall)

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien "Lonely" Agreste, Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Gets Sad Sometimes, Adrien is a certified disaster™, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crushes, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, He's what the kids call 'sad as hell', Idiots, Idiots in Love, Mari is like, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, My Poor Sad Baby, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS STORY CONTAINS A DISGUSTING OVERUSE OF COMMAS, Texting, They Didn't Meet At School, To Be Edited, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but it's mild i swear, come here i will give u a hug, i spilled salsa on my keyboard so if there are any spelling mistakes blame it on that, kind of angsty at parts, mostly just two idiot kids trying their best, no beta we die like meh, not the fact that i have no writing skills whatsoever, they both have crushes on eachother, they just want to date, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: They were connected in every possible way.He hadn't seen her face in years.-Mari: You know something weird??Adrien: WhatMari: I dont remember how we metMari: like i mean obviously i know you and everything but like,, I don’t remember when we met,, its just like in my memory u don’t exist until im five and then poof there u areAdrien: I remember, if you would care to knowMari: really?Adrien: Yeah, your parents used to cater all the parties my dad used to throw when he was still designing and then one time you got sick or something so your parents brought you along and you were kind of moping and sitting in the corner so I went to say hi to you and you sneezed on my face and started crying





	1. Chapter 1

**Mari:** You know something weird??

 **Adrien:** What

 **Mari:** I dont remember how we met

 **Mari:** like i mean obviously i know you and everything but like,, I don’t remember when we met,, its just like in my memory u don’t exist until im five and then poof there u are

 **Adrien:** really?? thats like me and nino!! I don’t remember how I met him!!

 **Adrien:** I do remember how we met tho, if you would care to know

 **Mari:** really?

 **Adrien:** Yeah, your parents used to cater all the parties my dad used to throw when he was still designing and then one time you got sick or something so your parents brought you along and you were kind of moping and sitting in the corner so I went to say hi to you and you sneezed on my face and started crying

 **Mari:** i did not sneeze in your face dumbass

 **Adrien:** how do you know? You said you don’t remember the story at all

 **Mari:** Okay I’m going to bed because youre being an insufferable piece of shit

 **Adrien:** at least im your favorite insufferable piece of shit

 **Mari:** shut up and go to sleep

 **Adrien:** good night mari

-

When he woke up, he discovered that the internet had exploded because of him. It looked like someone had taken a picture of his sitting on the balcony outside his window last night.

The picture was a good one, he wasn’t going to lie. His leg was swung haphazardly over the metal chair as he leaned his back against the armrest. No, there was nothing wrong with the picture, it was just the fact that he was grinning like a complete idiot as he stared at his phone.

**Secret Girlfriend? Model Adrien Agreste Seen Texting Suspected Lover.**

**Adrien Agreste Has Finally Given up his Status as Paris’ Hottest Bachelor**

And, of course, his favorite:

**Adrien Agreste Seen Grinning as he Trades Government Secrets with Russian Friends**

It seemed the general consensus, aside from treason, was that he had a secret girlfriend. His father nearly had a stroke.

Gabriel rushed together a press conference in under an hour, and Adrien was being rushed on stage by noon. Nobody had even told him what to say.

“Nathalie, I don’t even know what-”

She motioned towards the curtain.

“Just go, Adrien. Wing it, you’ll do fine.”

He didn’t have a chance to answer before he was walking towards a podium.

“So, it seems,” He began as soon as he was in front of the stand and began smoothing out his tie. “That the internet is convinced I have found myself a secret girlfriend. This is obviously untrue. I’m frankly offended that anyone would even _insinuate_ that I have a girlfriend. I would never. My father would probably have a heart attack, and he’s getting old, so I can’t just go do that to hi-”

He was briefly cut off by a sharp _“Adrien.”_ from behind the stage.

“Yeah, uh, basically I don’t have a girlfriend. I’m also not selling government secrets to Russia, if anyone’s interested. I mean, nothing against Russia. I don’t think Russia is full of spies or anything. In fact, I love Russians. Even the spies. Wait, no. No, I’m not friends with Russian spies, and I don’t love any of them, it’s just, the article said, uh, never mind.” He chuckled nervously and rubbed at the nape of his neck.

The numerous reporters in the room began yelling out questions, and from what he could decipher, they were all mostly asking the same thing.

“What _was_ I doing on my phone? I, uh,” His face remained dead straight, “I was looking at memes.”

It took less than a second before he was whisked off-stage to meet a fuming Nathalie who led him to the car.

“What? You’re the one who told me to wing it!”

Nathalie slid into the waiting car and motioned for him to get in too.

She closed her eyes for a moment, let out a sigh, and said, “Remind me never to do that again.”

-

 **Mari:** I’m w h e e z i n g

 **Mari:** im screaming

 **Mari:** im crying

 **Mari:** youre such an idiot oh my god that is the best thing ive ever seen in my life

 **Mari:** god bless the world for dumbasses like you to brighten up my day

 **Mari:** lets just see what you did in that video. You:

1- called your father old and expressed your concern for the health of his heart

2- said youre not selling secrets to Russian spies

3- tried to backtrack and say you love Russian spies

4- told the entire world you were looking at memes

 **Adrien:** stop bullying me youre making me cry

 **Mari:** I am not making you cry

 **Adrien:** yes you are, there are actual tears on my face

 **Mari:** you’re whining, that’s what

 **Adrien:** the entire internet is making fun of me, you don’t have to join them

 **Adrien:** stop enjoying this so much this is your fault,, they assumed you were my girlfriend because I was smiling when I was talking to you

 **Mari:** are you smiling now?

 **Adrien:** no im crying, mari. we’ve established this

~~**Mari:** I love you, you idiot, stop crying~~

~~**Mari:** I miss you ~~

**Mari:** youre so stupid

~~**Adrien:** so stupidly in love with you ~~

~~**Adrien:** I miss you ~~

**Adrien:** uno reverse

 **Mari:** uno skip

 **Adrien:** how dare you

 **Adrien:** friendship = over

 **Mari:** love you too

His heart beat a little too fast over a sentence that meant nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me? post a short filler chapter? NeVEr

**Adrien:** mari for Christmas I want a queysadiya

 **Mari:** what

 **Adrien:** idk how its spelled

 **Adrien:** quesodiya

 **Adrien:** kaysadiya

 **Adrien:** isn’t there an L in there somewhere?

 **Adrien:** quesodilya

 **Adrien:** qaiysadillya

 **Adrien:** help

 **Mari:** a quesadilla? 

**Adrien:** yeah that

 **Mari:** aren’t you supposed to be like one of the ten smartest celebrities in europe

 **Adrien:** okay wow first of all that was a daily mail article so it doesnt even count

 **Adrien:** second of all rude

 **Mari:** im sorry your highness

 **Adrien:** just let me and my quesodiylas be

 **Mari:** Adrien?

 **Adrien:** what

 **Mari:** go to bed

 **Adrien:** wow

She rolled back onto her mattress and repeated the promise in her head. She had reminded him a million times over the past two years, since they had first made it. She would see him again, one day. She would see him again because she had promised him, and the kid didn’t have much else going for him.


End file.
